The Old Legends
by The Doomsday Architect
Summary: It's a new generation, a new pack.  Tonight they will be told the story of the civilized cold ones, of the Cullens.  But is it really a myth? Was a oneshot, but now a full story! Slash and het. All canon pairings, Jacob/Nessie, Seth/MaleOC.
1. The Tale

**Okay, so i was rereading Eclipse for the billionth time one night, and i got this idea: What if the Culles story was told to a new generation of werewolves? So i typed it up! Here's a list of the characters just in case.**

**Chris - Point of veiw. Beta of the pack.**

**Tim - Chris's best friend. Member of the pack.**

**Liam Uley - Elder. Descendant of Sam Uley. Human.**

**Ryan - Alpha of the pack. Imprinted on Stacey.**

**Stacey - Human. Ryan's imprint.**

**This takes place at least 150 years after BD. **

* * *

"Chris, come _on_!" said my friend Tim for the hundredth time, "We're going to be late!"

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called back. I threw my shirt on and jumped downstairs two steps at a time.

"What took you so long?" snickered Tim, "You had to finish your makeup?"

"Shut up," I said, giving him a halfhearted push, "Let's go."

We phased and ran towards the cliffs. That was where the bonfire was going to be. Unfortunately we were late. But that's okay; we've heard all the stories before. The night was crisp and cool, but it didn't bother us at all. It never did. I could see the gray wolf that was Tim running beside me. We reached the cliffs in a matter of minutes.

"Finally!" said Sean once we had phased and sat down.

"You kept us waiting long enough," said Ryan. He was sitting cross-legged next to his imprint, Stacey. She looked totally captivated by him.

"Now," said Liam Uley, one of the elders, "We can begin our newest, and most important story. This is the story of the civilized cold ones. This is the story of the ones called the Cullens."

"Long ago, after the destruction of the Cold Woman, a bigger coven came. Your descendents were prepared to fight them off, but the leader spoke to the Alpha, Ephraim Black, as if he were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as other blood drinkers. The wolves were outnumbered; there was no reason for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could've won the fight. Ephraim accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others."

I leaned forward, interested. This was a new story.

"We have gathered this information though the wolf minds of those who have witnessed the events involving the Cullens. And also through the Cullens recounting of the tale." said Liam, "In time, two more joined their coven of five, making a total of seven Cullens. But the story does not continue here…

"A human girl, by the name of Bella, moved to the town of Forks that lies next to the reservation. This was also the town that the Cullens reside in at the time. Bella enrolled in the school there. It was then that she met the Cullen "children". Their names were Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Time passed, and soon, Bella began to fall for Edward."

A hiss broke out through the fire. I didn't see whom it came from.

"Fall for a bloodsucker?" Tim whispered me, "Who could do that?"

Liam continued. "Bella learned the Cullens true nature from a boy who lived on the reservation named Jacob. This boy happened to be Ephraim's great-grandson, but Jacob did not believe the old stories at the time he told Bella. He believed it was an old superstition. Bella confronted Edward about his identity, and he accepted it for the truth. And yet, they remained in love. One day, however, the Cullens were playing a sport. Bella had come to watch. Three cold ones came to them. We do not know their names. One was French, the other was a woman with fiery hair, and the last one was a tracker, and the leader. The leader realized who Bella was, and could not resist a human out in the open. As he tried to feed on her, the Cullens intervened and stopped him. The leader fell back, and the Cullens attempted to save Bella by running with her to Phoenix, Arizona. But the leader followed, and tricked Bella by claiming he had captured her mother. Bella gave herself up to the leader, believing that he would release her mother. But Bella discovered that she had been tricked, and her mother was safe. As the leader prepared to feast on Bella, the Cullens arrived in time and destroyed the leader, but not before Bella was bitten. As she lay there transforming, Edward saved her by removing the venom from her system with his mouth. He did not want her to become one of them, despite the fact that she wanted to. What she did not know at the time, this would violate the treaty. If the Cullens bit a human, then the Quileute pack would attack them. Bella was saved, and continued to love Edward.

"Later, on her birthday, Bella was nearly bitten by one of the Cullens who lost control. Unable to see his love's life risked again, Edward convinced the Cullens to leave. Bella went into a depression, not talking to anyone. On an impulse, she acquired two broken motorcycles, and took them to her friend Jacob, who was exhibiting signs of ready to become a member of the pack, which was already past the original number of three that it had always been. After months with Jacob, Bella began to develop a kind of relationship with him, even though she wanted nothing to do with romance. But Jacob then joined the pack, and he learned of the Cullens true nature and Bella's relationship with them. Furious, he stopped seeing her and the two fell apart, even though he secretly wished to keep seeing her. Bella was falling back into her depression when Alice Cullen came to her. She had had a vision of Bella killing herself by jumping off a cliff, though in reality she was trying out a recreational sport. Through a miscommunication and Edward's love for her, he tried to kill himself by going to what the cold ones considered royalty. Bella arrived in time with Alice and convinced him that she was alive. They left the city of royalty, and the Cullens came back to Forks.

This was a completely insane story. It couldn't possibly be true.

"This is nuts," I whispered to Tim. He nodded fervently in agreement.

"Now, things grew more complicated," Liam continued, "during Bella's depression, the French vampire appeared and was killed by the Quileute pack. He was scouting out the area for the leader's mate, the one with the fiery hair. She was furious at Bell and Edward for her mate's destruction, like the Cold Woman. The fiery cold one created an army of young cold ones, and they marched to Forks for Bella. The Cullens and the Quileute pack made a temporary alliance, and they destroyed the newborn army. The fiery cold one was destroyed by Edward and a wolf named Seth.

"However, during these events, and the events leading up to the fight, Bella and Jacob's relationship grew stronger, but Bella remained with Edward, who eventually proposed marriage. Bella accepted eventually. This caused Jacob too much agony, and he left the tribe to run wild.

"Tensions between the Cullens and the pack had become even more strenuous, especially with the upcoming marriage. When they were wed, Edward would bite Bella, turning her into one of the immortal. Thus, breaking the treaty.

"Soon, the two were wed, and they honeymooned."

Pretty much about all of the werewolves turned green.

"Bella was still human at this time, and discovered that she was pregnant with a hybrid child of human and vampire. Bella refused to give it up, and was backed up by half the coven. The pack learned of its existence, and considered the treaty void. They were about to attack the Cullens when Jacob realized that they were wrong. The Cullens were not like other vampires, they were civilized and kind. He fled from his pack, becoming the true Alpha, and another werewolf named Seth joined him. Soon another named Leah split and helped Jacob too. Together they warned the Cullens of the attack, which was called off though. They guarded the Cullen's house from the Quileutes pack, which refused to attack its brothers. The child grew exceptionally fast, and soon it began to hurt Bella and break her bones. However, through a stroke of luck, an idea came to them. Bella would begin to drink blood, and she would grow stronger. But the child also grew."

Almost everyone was shaking their heads now or muttering. And they all looked sick.

"Okay, ew," said Ryan, disgusted.

Liam silenced everyone with a look and continued the story.

"Edward pleaded with Jacob. As Ephraim's great-grandson, he had the power to forgo the laws of the treaty, and allow Bella to be changed in order to save her. One day, the child's strength became too much, and it broke her spine. An emergency operation was performed on her, and they saved the child, which was christened Renesmee."

_That's a weird name,_ I thought.

"Edward transformed Bella to save her from dying. She survived and became reborn as a cold one.

"Meanwhile, Jacob believed Bella to be dead, and blamed the child. He went to kill the spawn that had ended the girl he loved. But as he looked at the child, he found himself floating away, only to be held in place by her, Renesmee. He had found his spirit wife, also called imprinting.

"Everything seemed fine with the world. The relations between the two packs and the Cullens became stronger then ever, because no one must be allowed to harm an imprint.

"But the cold ones' royalty were told about Renesmee by another vampire who held a grudge against the wolves for killing her mate, the French vampire from the beginning. The royalties were convinced this was an immortal child, a human child turned at an early age. But Renesmee was half human. She posed no threat to anyone. The royalties gathered their army and marched to the Cullens to destroy them. The Cullens gathered witnesses to appeal to the leaders of the royalties. The packs stood with them. They were prepared to fight to the death.

"As the armies met on a field, Bella prevented them from attacking outright with an ability she possessed when she was turned. A trial emerged. Through several surprise appearances and reunions, Renesmee was deemed not a threat and the royalties left without another word. Everyone else returned to his or her homes and peace resumed.

"After a while, Jacob's pack, which had added two more members, left when the Cullens did. We have not seen them since. But they could return, possibly, if they wish to live here again…"

Liam took a swig from the water bottle in front of him and leaned back in his chair, watching us. Stacey snuggled closer to Ryan, and Tim stretched. The other members of the pack began to talk, either about the story or other trivial things. I decided to go for a run. I felt Liam's eyes upon me as I left.

I phased and began running. That story was total bogus, there was no way it could be true. The pack couldn't be on good terms with bloodsuckers, a human wouldn't have gotten pregnant with a hybrid child and drank blood to keep it alive.

_It's just a story, it's not real,_ I thought to myself.

* * *

After a little while I headed back to the bonfire. I couldn't be sure, but while I was running I thought I heard the faintest sound. A laugh, or maybe several laughs. A peal of bells, a velvet laugh, and a throaty chuckle.

But I'm sure I imagined it.

* * *

**Did I forget anything? What did you think? Should I make it into a chapter story and have him actually meet the Cullens and Jacob's pack?**

**Please review!**

**(Right here)**

l  
\/


	2. Discovery

**Okay wow, i got feedback so quickly, and they all said yes! So i will make into a chapter story! HOO-RAH! Here it is: Chapter two, dunh-dunh-dunh! this story is going to be totally written in Chris's POV the whole time. now that its a full story, i'm going to change the rating to T because im going to have say things like crap and shit and damn. small things like that, but no F-Bombs. **

**Some people had questions, so i will answer them!**

**Shay: Yes the Cullens are back. Yes Chris will meet them. I don't know what the new pack will think about them yet. the wolves that joined Jacob's Pack are Quil and Embry. SM said so in BD. All the other wolves are dead(sorry). Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, and Embry are still alive. im thinking about giving Jacob and Nessie kids, probably twins(thanks to daydreamer727). no Bella does not have any new powers. im not sure if the volturi will com in or not. i have to think about it.**

***whew***

**Just a quick list of the characters so you don't have to keep wondering whos whos.**

**Chris - POV. Beta of the pack. Age 16**

**Tim - Chris's best friend member of the pack. Age 16**

**Sean - Member of the pack. cracks jokes and makes of stories and rumors a lot. Age 15**

**Ryan - Alpha of the pack, imprinted on Stacey. Age 18**

**Darren - member of the pack, imprinted on Carly. Age 17**

**Greg - Youngest member of the pack, partially obsessed with electronics, based off a friend of mine. Age 14**

**Carly - Chris's sister and Darren's imprint. bit like Emily except she procrastinates. Age 18**

**Stacey - Ryan's imrpint. Human. Age 17**

**Liam Uley - One of the Elders. Descendant of Sam Uley. Human. Age 63**

**Kay here it is!**

* * *

I made my way back to the house. My sister greeted me in the kitchen and my parents waved from the living room. I bade them good night and went up to my bed, hoping to catch some Z's before I had to patrol. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

About four hours later, a howl split through the night. I jumped out of bed before I was fully awake, and ending up smashing my face into the wall my bed was propped against. Cursing, I opened my window and jumped out.

_Isn't patrol change not for another hour?_ I mumbled sleepily.

_There's a vampire in the area,_ said Sean excitedly. He wanted to scare it.

_Where?_ I asked, more awake now. It was always fun when the leeches were around.

_North,_ said Ryan, _Let's go. And hurry up, Chris._

Grumbling, I shot ahead. I was the fastest in the pack. I loved the speed. It was amazing, like I was flying. I quickly caught up with the rest of the pack, and together, the six of us traveled north. We didn't have to go far. I could see it up ahead, its back was turned. But when we neared it, the vampire turned in our direction. It _smiled_. It wasn't taken aback or anything. That annoyed me, but Sean even more. Stupid leech.

Sean lunged at the leech's left, but he simply rolled on the ground looked at us, smiling still.

"That's the thing about attacks passed down from wolf mind to wolf mind," he said, tapping his temple with his forefinger, "If you're like me, you can learn about them all in a heartbeat."

_Not that yours beats anymore,_ I thought to myself. The vampire's gaze found me and he grinned again. It wasn't an evil grin, more like a playful one. That did it.

I lunged for him, and he jumped into the air and grabbed a tree branch. Flipping around so that he was facing west, he used his feet and his vampire strength to propel himself forward. He moved so fast that we couldn't even see him clearly, it was just a blur.

_Follow him!_ ordered Ryan.

_He's already long gone,_ said Tim, _Wow, that push carried him far._

After a minute Ryan had to agree.

Tim, Chris, you guys can take the next patrol since you're already up, said Ryan.

_Going back to Stacey?_ laughed Sean.

_Shut up. She's asleep._

They went back to their homes. Now it was just Tim and I.

_I'll go east, you go west?_ I asked.

Kay!

He raced off. I ran to the east, trying in vain to pick out the vampire's scent, even though he was long gone. But, to my surprise, I found it. I followed the trail excitedly.

_Tim, I got the bloodsucker's trail! Come this way!_

I could feel him running in my direction. I continued to follow the scent, noting how it moved back forth, as if he had been traveling to and leaving many times. I looked up noticing that the forest looked unfamiliar. I must've gone really far. Than I stared ahead, and my eyes widened.

A house was standing in the middle of the forest, but it looked like the forest had taken it back. Plants had crawled up the sides, and broken through the windows. A tree had fallen on its left side, caving in the roof. The paint on the house's outside _and_ inside was peeling. It was beyond creepy, even more so because there was vampire stink over it like you wouldn't believe.

What was this place?

_This is weird,_ said Tim, making me jump. He snickered.

_The scent's stale, no one's been here for a while._

_Yeah, but the leech we just met has his stink written all over the place, _I said.

_Hmm…Do you think he fed here without us knowing it? There's an extremely faint human scent here, it's almost gone,_ Tim asked.

I bristled. _We would've known about it._

_Okay okay, geez._

_And anyways, There's more than vampires that came here, _I said, moving to the second floor.

_What do you mean?_

_Can't you smell it? There's shifter scent all over here. And something else…like a mix of two different scent that belong to the same thing._

_Hey look, hospital bedst,_ said Tim from behind me.

_There's the smell of blood all over the place_, he said, _you don't think…_

_There was a battle here? I don't know. Maybe…_

_This place is weird,_ he said.

_Definitely,_ I agreed.

_Let's go._

We left the house and circled it once, just to be safe. Then Tim spotted something.

_Hey, look at this!_

It was an old mailbox. The name was almost faded completely. I could only make out three letters.

**C…en**

_What could it be?_

_Hmm…Cambrelen?_

_Excuse me?_

_I had a friend in elementary school with the name of Cambrelen, _Tim explained.

_No, _I said, _that name's too uncommon. Anyways, something happened here. I wish I knew what it was though._

_Yeah,_ said Tim, _But we have to get back to patrol, remember?_

_Yeah,_ I agreed, turning away, _Sure._

I arrived back at the rez a few hours later. I just wanted to ask Liam about the house. I knew he'd be up; he always got up at four in the morning for God knows what.

"Chris?" he asked, looking surprised as he leaned in the doorway. Liam might be old, but he was still very active. Maybe he ran in the morning, I'd never seen him…

"Hi," I said, shifting my weight onto my left foot, "I just wanted to ask you about something. We—Time and I—found a ruined house that was totally trashed. It had a mailbox with the name that had three letters: C, E, and N. Do you know who lived there."

For a second I thought I saw something flicker on Liam's face before it became a mask again. Worry?

"No, I don't, Chris," he said, keeping his voice even.

"Right," I said. Liam was an okay liar, but when he was really trying hard to keep something hidden, he overworked it and it was easy to see through the fib. Like now.

"But then why was there bloodsucker stench all over it?" I asked, "And shifter?"

I saw the flash again.

"I don't know," he said, "Maybe a vampire explored the house like you and Tim did. As for the shifter stench, I bet you that many a pack searched the place also. Either way, don't go back to that house again. If you run into a vampire there and you're all alone, who knows what could happen?"

That stung a little. I could take care of myself.

"All right," I said suspiciously.

He nodded, and disappeared into his house again. I waited a moment longer on the porch before thrusting my hands into my pockets and walking home.

"Hey little bro," said my sister Carly.

"What are you doing up at four in the morning?" I asked as I walked into the living room.

"I should be asking you the same question," she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Pack stuff," I replied. Carly knew about the pack, because Darren, another member of the pack, had imprinted on her. My parents were still totally oblivious.

"Ah," she said, nodding, "I was working on my report."

"It's due tomorrow, isn't it?" I asked, smirking. Stacey was a Senor at the high school on the rez. I was a Junior, but we had a three day weekend, so there was no school for me tomorrow.

"Maybe," she said.

"Slacker. I'm going to bed," I said, darting upstairs and falling into my bed. Carly probably had been stuck on the phone and lost track of time. I soon lost interest in Carly's report, and fell quickly asleep.

When the next day came, I woke up when Carly came and pushed me out of the bed. Grumbling, I got up and ate an entire box of cereal for breakfast and rushed out the door.

"What should we do today?" Tim asked, lounging on the sofa in Sean's living room.

"We could go catch a movie," suggested Greg, the newest addition. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, watching the two of us. I was sitting on the coffee table.

"Nah," said Tim, "I need a rush."

As soon as he said it, Sean looked up. So did Darren. Ryan was still glued to Stacey, but I saw him tilted his ear towards us.

"_Cliff diving._"

It was cooler than oxygen. I loved so much, the rush that you get when you jump off the cliff, the wind, the water, freedom, everything.

We all rushed out the door.

"Are you going to get a room, or come with us?" I called to Ryan and Stacey from the front door.

"Go on without us," Ryan managed.

"Whatever," I said, shrugging and walking out the door before I could see anything inappropriate.

We arrived at the cliff totally hyped. Sean didn't waste any time, he just dove off the cliff before we could catch him. I heard him yell as he hit the water. Laughing, I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. It looked threatening, but I wasn't afraid. The waters were moderately calm. I could easily swim through it. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and dive headfirst with my hands streamlined out in front of me. The wind whistled all around me, and I grinned. I felt totally weightless and free. This was the best part.

The water came rushing out of nowhere because I had my eyes closed. I kicked to the surface and swam to shore. Then I begin to take the route back to the top with Sean.

"Did you hear that there was an attempted suicide here a long while back?" he asked.

"No. How long ago?"

He snorted. "Really long. Like a century."

"Did he die?"

"I think _she_ did. I don't know. But during a storm, these waters can get really dangerous. For humans at least."

"Yeah, I guess it would be," I said, thinking. Someone really jumped off the cliff here? How strange. Yet familiar…

But then Sean interrupted my thoughts, leading me to the edge of the cliff again with the others, and I forgot what I was thinking about.

After cliff diving, we headed back to the rez. I brought up the suicide to Tim. He laughed.

"Chris, you know that Sean likes to make up crap about that kind of thing. He was just pulling your leg."

"Yeah," I said, "Maybe. Probably." It certainly was something Sean would do. He usually liked to start a rumor when he was in a foul mood, and the leech getting away had certainly done that to him.

"Come on," said Tim. I hadn't realized that we had made it back. I got out of Tim's truck and walked to his house.

I brushed Sean's story off. It was nothing. There was absolutely nothing going on. As usual.

* * *

**Chris still doesn't suspect a thing. What did you think? What did you like most? Chris won't actually start digging until the next chapter. I think im going to make this story 7-10 chapters long. if you can guess what any of the hints are(there are two) ill send you a preview of the next chapter! Please review! Also, check out my story Murkywater! Its my main one, after that its this one. be warned, its very adult. contains the pack, rape, cutting, violence. VERY mature. But please check it out!**

**But review this one first! Please!**


	3. A happy AN!

Herro!

So, a lot of time has passed since I've published this story. Truth be told, I'd forgotten about it.

But now, I have a plot, and I intend to carry it out until the end.

I'm going to make a few changes-first of all, my writing style has definitely improved since this fic was published, and I'm going to be updating the two previous chapters.

Also, I've decided that besides the canon pairings, one of them will be slash(Seth/Chris). I apologize to anyone who doesn't agree with this, but my decision is final. I promise I won't monopolize the story with them, though. There are still a few things that need to be done. I have an antagonist, too.

I'll be publishing the third chapter soon! I'll be erasing this AN with the new one, so keep an eye out for an update!


End file.
